


Last wish

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Roleplay, femslash hints - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: - Последнее желание. Я имею право на последнее перед вечностью здесь, не так ли? - взгляд зелёных глаз Доктора бесстрашно встречается с взглядом карих глаз напротив.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Мастер (Дхаван)/Тринадцатая Доктор
Kudos: 4





	Last wish

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный исход концовки 1-й части Спайфолла

Доктор открывает глаза, чтобы обнаружить, что дотронувшееся до неё существо перенесло её в какое-то другое измерение. Но чего она не ожидает, это увидеть здесь и Мастера, который стоит напротив и победно улыбается.

— Я хотел взглянуть на тебя последний раз перед тем, как оставить тебя здесь навсегда, Доктор. Выбраться отсюда невозможно, поэтому это наша последняя встреча. Я бы сказал, что буду скучать, но… — Мастер кривится, и тянется к чему-то в своем кармане пиджака, — Прощай.  
— Последнее желание. Я имею право на последнее перед вечностью здесь, не так ли? — взгляд зелёных глаз Доктора бесстрашно встречается с взглядом карих глаз напротив.  
Мастер хмыкает.  
— Не думаю, что это тебе поможет, Доктор, но ради любопытства готов выслушать, что ты хочешь.  
Доктор прикрывает глаза на пару секунд, после чего снова встречается взглядом с Мастером.  
— Я хочу поговорить с О. С тем чудесным О., которого я завербовала, которого встретила однажды ещё в другой регенерации.  
Мастер недоуменно поднимает бровь, после чего заходится смехом.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это всё время был я? Я ведь сказал, что заменил его в первый же день…  
— Я знаю, — обрывает его веселье Доктор, из-за чего Мастер недобро хмурится, но его мрачное выражение сменяется кривой усмешкой.  
— Что ж, Доктор, желание умирающего - закон, — выдает он, приближаясь ближе.  
Он подносит ладони к лицу, театрально скрывая его за ними, и опускает, приблизившись к Доктору вплотную. Сердца Доктора словно пропускают удар, когда она видит лицо Мастера перед собой. Его лицо… но другая личность, в его глазах, чертах лица снова чувствуется спокойствие и воодушевление О.  
— Доктор, ты хотела меня видеть? — спрашивает Мастер, и даже его голос звучит мягче и тише, он словно создан дарить успокоение. Доктор знает, что это всего лишь мастерская игра безумного таймлорда, но ей всё равно становится спокойнее и комфортнее после такой смены.  
— Да, О. Рада снова тебя видеть, — Доктор искренне улыбается и видит мягкую улыбку в ответ, — У меня к тебе есть вопрос, О.  
— Конечно, Доктор, я слушаю, — в голосе Мастера слышится лёгкое беспокойство, словно его действительно волнует, что хочет спросить Доктор.  
— Ты ведь влюблен в меня, О., не так ли? — ровным голосом спрашивает Доктор, неотрывно глядя в карие глаза напротив.  
Она с торжеством наблюдает за сменой микроэмоций на лице Мастера, слыша в оглушающей тишине вокруг них, как он сбивается с дыхания, и почти готова поклясться, что сердца Мастера ускорили своё биение. Она едва заметно улыбается уголком губы, но Мастер берет себя в руки, не теряя маску, и так искренне улыбается смущённо, что Доктор даже почти верит.  
— Я?.. Доктор… Как ты узнала? — он потирает шею и отводит глаза, что Доктор мысленно готова дать ему все известные ей награды за бесспорно высокий уровень актерского мастерства.  
— Это было несложно, я умею читать людей, и за время пребывания не раз видела их обожание ко мне, но твои чувства куда глубже и сильнее. Ты, я бы сказала, одержим мной? — Доктор вглядывается внимательнее, надеясь, что в этот раз броня Мастера треснет.  
Мастер улыбается обезоруживающей улыбкой и встречается взглядом с Доктором. Его глаза кажутся почти темными из-за расширенной радужки.  
— Возможно, — хриплым шепотом отвечает он, — Тебя это пугает, Доктор?  
Выражение лица Доктора становится задумчивым, после чего пожимает плечами и чуть качает головой.  
— Нет? Что бы ты хотел сделать, О., знай я о твоих чувствах, и принимая их? — Доктор ловит себя на том, что ей невольно хочется скрестить руки на груди, её собственные вопросы и этот дурацкий план уже не кажутся ей таким хорошим.  
— Доктор? — лицо Мастера озаряется, и он подается вперёд, сокращая то небольшое расстояние, что между ними осталось, — Ты правда хочешь знать?  
— Поэтому я и спрашиваю, О., я хочу это знать, — лицо Мастера так близко к её собственному, что она чувствует дуновение его теплого дыхания у себя лице.  
— Я хотел бы многое, Доктор. Для начала… я бы обнял тебя, — голос Мастера срывается на шёпот, когда он приближается вплотную, бережно опустив свои ладони на спину Доктора, мягко поглаживая её лопатки кончиками пальцев, — Крепко обнял, — шепот звучит в самое ухо, и Доктор чувствует, как Мастер обнимает её крепче, обхватив руками сильнее. Носом он припадает к изгибу шеи Доктора, медленно вдыхая, после чего рвано выдыхая, и его левая ладонь скользит вверх по спине Доктора, остановившись сзади на шее, нежно поглаживая её.  
— Затем я бы прикоснулся к твоему лицу, — шепот едва различим, но Доктору не нужно читать по губам, чтобы понять, что Мастер говорит, — потому что она чувствует, как обе его ладони мягко обнимают её лицо, и вновь встретившись глазами, к своему удивлению она видит не ожидаемый безумный взгляд, а нежный взгляд глаз О.  
«Как такое возможно? Он так хорошо вжился в роль или я недооценила его реакцию?» — на секунду недоумевает Доктор, как пальцы её давнего врага перемещаются к ней на виски.  
«К твоему прекрасному лицу… Мне нравится твоя новая регенерация, Доктор. Не знал, что мы чередуемся, но я не против снова синхронизироваться и попробовать что-то новое вместе» — слышит Доктор в своей голове и видит легкую заигрывающую улыбку на губах напротив.  
«Мне тоже нравилась твоя прошлая регенерация, она напомнила мне о тебе, когда ты не скрывал себя от меня так, как сейчас» — Доктор замечает, как глаза Мастера раздражённо сощурились, — «Ты закончил? Это всё?»  
«Нет. И бы поцеловал тебя. Словно в первый и последний раз, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всё, что не могу выразить иначе».  
Доктор не успела подумать что-то в ответ, как губы Мастера прижалась к её собственным, лишая её дыхания. Прежде, чем её накрыло чувствами, которые теперь на телепатическом уровне мог чувствовать и Мастер, проникнув в её разум, она успела спрятать то, что он не должен был увидеть. Ладони Доктора мягко скользнули по скулам Мастера, пальцами зарываясь в его волосы, и сама она подалась ближе, отвечая на поцелуй. В отличие от неё Мастер был не так осторожен, и она успела найти нужные ей мысли и воспоминания, не погружаясь глубже в его разрушенное безумием сознание. Но даже зная об одержимости Мастера, она не ожидала почувствовать такой спектр его чувств к себе и происходящему между ними. Любопытства ради, она чуть прикусила его нижнюю губу, получив приглушённый стон с его губ в ответ и целый вихрь эмоций в его сознании. Доктору невольно даже стало стыдно за то, что она делает с ним, впервые за тысячелетия снова осознавая его истинные чувства к ней.  
«Словно наша та ночь, когда мы ещё учились в Академии, помнишь? Другое тело, другие мы, но ощущается так же, как в первый раз» — вкрадчивый голос Мастера в голове не помогал Доктору сосредоточиться, как и его ладонь, плавно скользящая вниз по спине.  
«Конечно я помню, Кощей. Я помню всё не хуже тебя, может даже больше. Но тех нас уже не вернуть. Прости», — Доктор мягко отталкивает шокированного Мастера, разрывая телепатическую связь и поцелуй.  
— Прости, — одними губами произносит она, и Мастер успевает заметить у неё в руках устройство связи с касавинами, которое она вытащила у него из кармана. Один из касавинов появляется возле неё, Доктор хватается за него и исчезает из этого измерения.  
— ДОКТОР!!! — в бешенстве кричит в пустоту Мастер, опомнившись, но его крик быстро сменяется хохотом.

Чуть успокоившись, он прижимает пальцы к припухшим после поцелуев губам и улыбается.  
— Стоило того, — шепчет он, вспоминая то, что он увидел в разуме Доктора.


End file.
